Trials of the Teen Titans 1: Midnight's Arrival
by Kayzillaz
Summary: Midnight: This fic tells the story of how I met the Titans. It's still in the revising stage so suggestions are welcome. We have trouble getting online during the school year, but we'll try to update. Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Midnight Appears

**Chapter 1: Midnight's Arrival**

It was a dark, rainy night and every light in the city shone brightly through the thick fog that had descended upon it. It was one of those days when it was almost impossible to be cheerful. But, in the distance, where a tall tower shaped like a capital 'T' stood, one being managed to stay cheerful: Raven. She found it easier to meditate in these dark conditions. She hovered in the corner muttering a spell.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos..." Raven would chant repeatedly. Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg and munching on pizza while Cyborg struggled to keep up with him in Starfighters, a task in which he was failing dismally. Robin was sitting on the couch, watching the two played their game and sipping a soda. Starfire was watching with interest.

"How does one defeat this 'Game of the Video'?" Starfire questioned. Beast Boy knocked Cyborg's ship out of orbit and succeeded in beating him.

"Well Star," Beast Boy began, smirking "the object of the game is to destroy the other person's spaceship. Notice how I...what's the word I'm looking for...DESTROYED Cyborg in this game. It is because I am a more superior game player then him." Beast Boy smirked at a fuming Cyborg.

"Don't push it..." Cyborg grumbled. Starfire eyed the game.

"Why would you want to destroy spaceships for fun?" Starfire asked. "They are very useful." Beast Boy shrugged.

"It's only a game. Besides, it's fun," Beast Boy replied. He looked around the room, which seemed to be full of depression. He glared at the sky. "GAH! When are we going to get some cheerful weather?" Raven's brow twitched as she opened one eye.

"Never hopefully...and can you be any louder?" Raven growled. She then returned to meditating. Beast Boy heaved a heavy sigh as Cyborg started playing games alone. Beast Boy looked outside and saw a shadow slide past the window.

"Must be a bird..." he mumbled to himself. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lighting and Beast Boy caught a small glimpse of what looked like himself only silver and...as a female! "What the heck!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping backwards. Everyone looked up, including Raven, who looked very angry.

"What did I just finish telling you?" Raven growled. Starfire, however, looked concerned.

"Beast Boy, what is troubling you?" Starfire asked. She would float over to him and the window.

"I saw...someone out there...and they looked like me!" Beast Boy stated in a panicky voice. Starfire gazed out the window, searching for someone.

"I don't see anything but falling water," Starfire said.

"You probably saw your reflection..." Cyborg chuckled.

"No, you don't understand! It was a girl and she was silver!" Beast Boy interjected. "She had eyes and ears like me too! But it looked like she had your hair, Raven..." Raven's eye snapped open.

"Who dares steal my hairstyle?" Raven growled, floating over to look out the window with Starfire. She also saw nothing of the sort. "Why do you torture me?" Raven said in her monotone voice before starting back to her meditating.

"I'm telling you, I saw someone!" Beast Boy retaliated. Starfire gasped and backed away from the window. As the lightning flashed again, the same figure was seen shooting downward.

"I saw her too. Beast Boy is not lying," Starfire said. Raven looked at Starfire.

"So, she has my hairstyle then?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded. "Well...I guess I'll have to meet her and teach her a thing or two..." She floated over again and looked out the window, seeing a shadow hanging onto the window and looking in. When the lighting flashed again, it showed a very startled silver girl with pointed ears and silver hair in Raven's style before she disappeared onto the rooftop. Raven turned to the group. "It actually looks good on her...anyway, she's headed for the roof."

"We should go after her," Robin said. "We don't know whether she's friend or foe." Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven nodded but Beast Boy shook his head.

"I don't think we need to go after her," Beast Boy stated simply when the group looked at him in surprise. Cyborg then proceeded to drag him out of the room with the rest of the group following.

Robin took the lead as the group made their way up to the roof, Starfire following close behind, Raven behind her, and Cyborg trailing with Beast Boy. As they reached the roof, they searched for the silver girl but she seemed to have disappeared. Beast Boy was released shortly after reaching the roof.

"Listen..."Beast Boy started "I think she's a changeling like me...so she could be anywhere right now...her skin and hair is silver so I'm assuming whatever form she takes will also be silver." The whole group stared at him, mouths agape. "What?"

"That actually makes sense," Cyborg said in surprise. Beast Boy growled but just before he was about to retaliate, he saw a shadow move quickly across the ground. He stared at it for a while, but it was just a spider.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Just a silver spider..."Beast Boy said turning around. They all shrugged and were about to walk back downstairs before they all realized what Beast Boy had said.

"A silver spider!" they exclaimed in unison. All five titans whipped around to spot the spider skittering across the ground and towards the end of the building. Raven quickly reacted.

"_Azarath Metreon Zinthos_!" Raven yelled, pointing her now black glowing hands towards the spider. She managed to grab hold of the spider and bring it back to them. They formed a tight circle as she released her hold on the spider. It stared running around frantically before pausing right in the middle of the circle. Robin knelt down to the spider.

"Listen here," Robin started "we know you're human. As long as you reveal yourself, we won't have to harm you." The spider looked for an exit before it seemed to nod. Robin opened the circle and the spider crawled out. The arachnid shifted into a silver girl with Beast Boy's eyes and ears, a few pieces of Starfire's armor, and Raven's hairstyle. She looked quite distraught.

"You have to listen to me," she said. Her voice hinted that she was scared. "I'm not an enemy. I'm just exploring...I didn't mean to startle you..." Starfire floated forward and observed the girl's neck plate.

"Where did you get that?" Starfire asked, pointing to it.

"Tameran..." she gulped. "I got it when I was traveling." She looked at Starfire and observed her for a moment. "Judging by your appearance, you must be a Tameranian." Starfire nodded, smiling slightly. Raven walked over, looking slightly intimidating. The girl froze, looking at Raven.

"That hair looks good on you..." Raven said in a monotonous voice. The girl blinked before smiling slightly.

"Erm...thanks," she said. Her eyes trailed to Beast Boy, which widened in surprise. "You're...you're like me! You can transform too, right?" All of a sudden, she seemed very excited. A sweat drop would appear on the side of his head as he nodded. "Awesome! Oh...I've forgotten my manners. My name is Midnight and, as I'm sure you've already guessed, I'm a shape shifter." She quickly transformed into a silver Velociraptor. Beast Boy's mouth was agape and Robin was nodding his approval.

"Very nice," Robin said. "I'd guess that you're at Beast Boy's level." Beast Boy looked up and smirked at Midnight.

"Impressive..." he said. "But can you do this?" Beast Boy then shifted into a green Tyrannosaurus Rex, giving a loud roar.

"Well...sorta...mine's not green though." Midnight said. She then shifted into a silver Tyrannosaurus Rex, trashing her tail. Beast Boy returned to normal with Midnight.

"Very impressive," he said with a grin. "I thought I was the only changeling around here." Raven eyed Midnight suspiciously, and then walked over to Robin.

"You know," Raven started "this has happened before...I don't think she should stay."

"Raven, I know you're concerned...I am too..." Robin stated, stroking his chin. "She seems alright, but I'm not taking any chances. She looks like a wanderer to me...all the more reason for us to worry...After all...Terra was a wanderer. We'll let her stay tonight and test her tomorrow morning. Until then, be on guard." Raven sighed and nodded. Robin spoke again. "This is for Beast Boy's sake...after all, he was the only changeling around here for a while...maybe Midnight will keep him busy." Raven huffed lightly and walked away. She knew she was overreacting, but this girl seemed like an easy target for a villain and she wasn't too sure what to make of it. If someone was controlling her, it could put all of their lives in danger, including Midnight's. Midnight, however, seemed to be settling in quite nicely.

"She better not get too comfortable," Raven mumbled to herself.


	2. Shifting Boundaries

**Chapter 2: Shifting Boundaries**

The next day, Midnight was nowhere to be found. Just as the Titans were about to go and search for her, the alarm sounded, signaling crime in the city.

"We'll look for her later," Robin said. "Titans, go!"

As they arrived at the bridge, the scene of the crime, they heard a loud screech in the air. Cyborg looked up to spot a silver pterodactyl attacking a man on top of the bridge, who was shooting the dinosaur with a ray gun.

"Guys, it's Midnight!" Cyborg shouted, pointing up to the dinosaur.

"We have to help her!" Starfire shouted back. Robin held her back.

"Let's see how she does on her own," he said. Midnight spiraled downward to avoid another shot but soared upwards soon after, snatching the man in her talons. She swiftly turned around and spotted the Titans below her. She soared down towards the ground, stopping in front of Robin and hovering there.

"The jail is three blocks to your left," Robin said. "Nice skywork up there." The prehistoric beast nodded and flew into the left direction. Robin watched her fly off before turning to the rest of his team. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I like her," Cyborg said. Starfire nodded in agreement. Beast Boy and Raven didn't answer but Robin waited patiently. Finally, Raven spoke up.

"Ok, I think we can all admit that she has talent, but it's still impossible to tell who's side she's on," Raven pointed out. Robin nodded in agreement and turned to Beast Boy. He still remained silent.

"Do you have an opinion?" Robin asked. Beast Boy shook his head and shifted into a green eagle, flying off in the same direction as Midnight. The Ttians watched him fly off.

"Beast Boy...he is ok?" Starfire asked with concern.

"He'll be alright. I think the impression Terra left is still troubling him," Robin said. "That, and he may be a little jealous. He also may be afraid of the possibility that he could be replaced."

"Which will never happen..." Raven added. Cyborg consulted the tracker in his arm. He looked up at the rest of his team.

"He's headed for the jail," Cyborg announced. "He's going after Midnight..."


	3. Midnight's Secret

**Chapter 3: Midnight's Secret**

Beast Boy arrived at the jail shortly, sighing heavily. He transformed back into his green human form, scratching his head. What was it about Midnight that troubled him? He couldn't exactly place it...He pushed the idea away from his mind and made his way towards the jail. Midnight was walking out. She glanced up at her fellow changeling, smiling.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Midnight cheerfully cried. Her silver gaze observed Beast Boy for a moment before her smile fell into a confused glance. "Something wrong?" Beast Boy looked at her. His expression was serious, like that of which he wore in battle.

"I need to know something..." Beast Boy began. "Where'd you come from...why are you here?" Midnight was startled by these sudden questions and stepped back slightly. Beast Boy's gaze hardened distrustfully.

"Is it really that important," Midnight asked. A hard glance from Beast Boy told her the answer. "Well...I'm not exactly sure where I came from...I've been wandering for almost my entire life. I'm here because...well, this was another stop on my journey." She watched Beast Boy carefully. He seemed to be thinking something through. An idea clicked in his head...could it be that she...? He had to find out.

"What's your name?" Beast Boy inquired. Midnight had a befuddled look on her face.

"I already told you," Midnight began, "I'm Mid-"

"No! Not that name!" Beast Boy said sharply, cutting her off. "Your other name. Your 'real' name. The name you were born with." Midnight hesitated, a glare lining her brow. "Well?"

"Why do you want to know?" She snapped. The sudden edge to Midnight's voice had startled Beast Boy, but he continued his interrogation.

"I need to know something," Beast Boy said, more calmly. Midnight relaxed, thinking. Since they met, she had trusted Beast Boy.

"I trust you...but you can't tell anyone...and I mean ANYONE," Midnight implored. Beast Boy gave a small nod. "My name...my real name...is Katelyn Logan."

* * *

Erin: Dun dun dun...cliffy. Don't worry, I'll update soon. ;D 


	4. Sibling Subordination

**Chapter 4: Sibling Subordination**

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he shrieked like a girl, jumping backwards. "DUDE! NO FUCKING WAY!" Beast Boy cried aloud. Midnight suddenly looked alarmed.

"What! What's wrong?" she asked, stepping backwards cautiously. Beast Boy took a moment to recover from his state of shock. "Well?" she demanded.

"My name..." Beast Boy began. He couldn't bring himself to talk until Midnight gave him a sharp, irritated glare. "My name...is...Garfield...Garfield Logan." Midnight blinked before Beast Boy's comment sunk in. An earsplitting cry of surprise was issued from Midnight and she took another step backwards. Beast Boy pressed his pointed ears to his head, cringing lightly.

"That can't be true!" Midnight cried. Suddenly, her gaze hardened. "You're lying! You told me that you were an only child!" Beast Boy was taken aback by Midnight's denial. He would've thought that she'd agree with him. After all, it was obvious how similar they were. He grumbled lightly.

"I THOUGHT I was an only child," Beast Boy growled. "But APPARENTLY, I'm not." He massaged his forehead as Midnight gave him an unconvinced glare. "Why would I lie about something like this? What would I gain?" Midnight was about to answer when she realized that she had no response.

"But...but...GAH!" Midnight cried out in frustration. She turned to Beast Boy, truly looking at him for the first time. Only then did she notice their similar height, build, and bone structure. "Wow...you really are my brother, aren't you?" Beast Boy gave a solemn nod, watching as his sister accepted the truth. "Garfield...you can't tell anyone about this." Beast Boy blinked before realizing Midnight was talking to him. He wasn't used to being called by his first name. Why wasn't he allowed to tell the Titans? They'd accept her much more easily! He began to protest, but Midnight cut him off. "I have enemies...I don't want them finding out I have family...they'd come after you. I trust the Titans, but I just want to be on the safe side. Please...for both our sakes...keep this quiet." Beast Boy opened his mouth again, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." He responded, his trademark grin plastered on his face. "Only for you...Kat." Both of them laughed at the nickname Beast Boy had given her. "It's late, we should get back to the Tower." Midnight hesitated. Beast Boy seemed to notice. "No way you're sleeping outside tonight."

"Gar...I really shouldn't," Midnight responded, biting her lip. Beast Boy smirked lightly.

"Well...you're coming back to the Tower with me whether you like it or not," Beast Boy responded.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" Midnight responded, folding her arms firmly.

"If you insist," Beast Boy replied. Before Midnight could react, Beast Boy transformed into a large green pterodactyl, his talons gripping Midnight by the shoulders. In this awkward position, Midnight was unable to transform. She cursed at him several times, but, in the end, she allowed herself to be carried back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Midnight: Wow...I think that was the only moment when Beast Boy and I were actually serious. O.o 

Erin: I agree...anyway, more updates coming soon thanks to the oh-so-wonderful vacation known as Spring Break! ;D


End file.
